In general, an automatic teller machine (ATM) may be installed in a financial institution such as a bank and the like, to provide convenient financial services for customers without restriction on a time and an occasion. Also, the ATM may be installed in a convenient store, a public place, and the like, in addition to the financial institution. The ATM may provide a variety of financial services, for example, depositing or withdrawing of paper media such as notes and checks, checking of the balance, an account transfer, and the like. The ATM may include independently mounted various modules, for example, a depositing device, a withdrawing device, a card reader, a bankbook arrangement device, and the like. The modules may be connected to a controller and thereby, operations of the modules may be controlled by the controller.
The depositing device corresponds to a device for depositing paper media of a customer into the ATM, and the withdrawing device corresponds to a device for withdrawing paper media from the ATM for the customer. Also, a depositing and withdrawing device in which the depositing device and the withdrawing device are integrally formed may be mounted to the ATM. A media transfer device for transferring paper media may be provided in the depositing device, the withdrawing device, and the depositing and withdrawing device. Hereinafter, for ease of description, description will be made based on the media transfer device of the depositing device. However, it is only an example and thus, the description may be applicable alike to the media transfer device of the withdrawing device and the media transfer device of the depositing and withdrawing device.
Meanwhile, a jam phenomenon may occur while the media transfer device is transferring paper media. The jam phenomenon may occur due to various reasons and in general, may occur when paper media is being caught or crumpled in the media transfer device. When the jam phenomenon occurs due to such paper media, the jam phenomenon of the media transfer device may be solved by disassembling parts of the media transfer device and then removing corresponding paper media having caused the jam phenomenon.
However, in the case of the media transfer device according to a conventional art, it is difficult to verify a position in which the jam phenomenon occurs in the media transfer device. In addition, since the jam phenomenon is to be solved after disassembling the parts of the media transfer device, a corresponding work may be very inconvenient and complex. Accordingly, it is impossible to solve the jam phenomenon of the media transfer device without help from an expert. In particular, since the ATM cannot be used until the jam phenomenon of the media transfer device is solved, the efficiency of the ATM may be deteriorated.